Shinchan no himitsu
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Deux silhouettes dans la nuit veulent se faire discrètes. Que préparent-elles ? Pairing : HinaMaru


24 décembre 2008

La rue était calme et déserte. Dans le silence feutré de la nuit, deux silhouettes se détachaient à peine. Elles marchaient à petits pas, comme si elles étaient peu pressées d'arriver à destination. L'une, légèrement plus petite, se pressait contre la seconde, comme si elle cherchait désespérément du réconfort ou une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas. Toutes deux s'immobilisèrent sous la chiche lumière d'un lampadaire et les deux jeunes hommes à qui elles correspondaient, se regardèrent. Aucun n'aurait été qualifié de « beau » par un public féminin, mais leurs visages recelaient un charme particulier, qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Le plus grand avait des yeux rieurs surmontés d'une tignasse de cheveux châtains qui ondulaient dans tous les sens et lui donnaient un côté chien fou plutôt mignon. Le plus petit, qui paraissait également être le plus mince, avait un visage plutôt allongé, avec une mâchoire relativement carrée et, sous ses cheveux aussi bruns que raides, son regard pétillait d'intelligence et de gentillesse, si bien qu'on en oubliait sa joue droite, grevée de ce qui devait être un reste de varicelle mal soignée.

- Tu veux reculer, Shin ? murmura le plus grand.

- Betsuni. Demo…

Le dénommé Shin, de son vrai nom Murakami Shingo, ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise et arborait l'air embarrassé de celui qui s'apprête à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, le sait et va la faire malgré tout.

- Tu flippe trop, Shin, je te l'ai dis cent fois.

- Et toi pas assez. Ryu, rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça. Redis-moi pour quoi on risque nos peaux ce soir.

Maruyama Ryuhei, dit Ryu, regarda son compagnon et aîné dans les yeux. Il détestait y voir de la peur comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Pourtant…

- Parce qu'on a pas les fonds nécessaires pour aller à Vegas se marier comme on le veut tous les deux et qu'avec nos payes misérables, aucune banque veut nous accorder de prêt. La solution me plait aussi peu qu'à toi, mais c'est la seule, Shin. La seule.

Murakami hocha la tête. C'était la vérité. Tous deux étaient ensemble depuis le lycée et souhaitaient unir officiellement leurs vies même si ce mariage n'était pas reconnu dans leur propre pays. Or, leurs maigres salaires d'employé de librairie et de chauffeur de bus, ne leur permettait pas d'économiser assez pour s'offrir ce voyage si important à leurs yeux, mais si coûteux. Voilà pourquoi, après en avoir parlé des dizaines de fois, ils se retrouvaient là ce soir.

- Viens, souffla Ryuhei en saisissant la main de son compagnon.

Il le sentait si hésitant, qu'il craignait qu'il ne le lâche avant d'arriver au bout de leur projet insensé. Et il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de lui pour tout et toujours.

- Quand la vitrine sera cassée, le signal d'alarme se déclenchera et on aura seulement cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de la police, rappela Shingo alors qu'ils parvenaient devant une bijouterie.

- Je sais, Shin, j'en suis conscient. C'est pour ça qu'on va juste prendre ce qui est dans la vitrine. Allez, c'est à toi, mets-y toute ta force.

Tout en parlant, le plus jeune s'était penché pour sortir d'un sac à dos noir une batte de baseball métallique, qu'il lui tendit. Murakami s'en empara, se plaça comme pour jouer et, en fermant les yeux, frappa de toutes ses forces. En deux coups, la fragile vitrine vola en éclats, alors qu'une sirène se mettait à mugir de façon assourdissante, réveillant peu à peu tout le quartier.

- Shin, vite ! cria Maruyama pour couvrir le vacarme, en se mettant à ramasser tous les bijoux qu'il pouvait.

La batte tomba au sol, puis le plus âgé entreprit d'imiter son cadet, se coupant au passage avec les débris de verre, mais l'adrénaline était monté si haut, qu'il ne le remarqua même pas.

- On se tire ! ordonna Ryuhei au bout de deux minutes et demi. Grouille !

Il attrapa la main blessée de son compagnon sans rien voir et le tira à sa suite dans une course effrénée. Le cœur battant cognant douloureusement contre leurs côtes, ils coururent sans s'arrêter, le plus jeune ayant son aîné en remorque et le sac de bijoux volés sur l'épaule. Un épuisant quart d'heure plus tard, le duo de cambrioleurs amateurs arriva chez lui et c'est alors que quelque chose attira l'attention du cadet.

- Merde, Shin, t'es blessé, fit-il en désignant la main de Murakami, constellée de coupures sanguinolentes. T'es vraiment toujours aussi maladroit. C'est pour ça que je t'interdis de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine, ne.

- Sumimasen…

- T'excuse pas, baka, sourit Ryuhei. J'aurais du prévoir des gants pour toi, voilà tout.

Il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain et en revint avec une bouteille de désinfectant, ainsi que des compresses. Il le fit ensuite assoir sur leur canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, le soigna, puis s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et le cala contre lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe.

- Avec ce qu'on a récupéré, à nous Vegas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Hai. A nous Vegas.

- Hai hai hai hai hai… So ka, so ka, so ka…

Ces paroles pour le moins énigmatiques, venaient d'être prononcées par un jeune homme habillé de blanc, qui venait d'arriver au volant d'une Mercédès. Dans la lumière des phares de sa voiture et de celles de ses subordonnés, il tournait autour des débris de la vitrine, d'un air expert et inspiré.

- Inspecteur Akanishi ? fit une jeune femme en uniforme, tout près de lui. Auriez-vous déjà trouvé qui a fait le coup ?

- Il semblerait effectivement que ce soit à priori évident.

- Quoi donc ? demanda une seconde, à côté de la première.

- Vitrum venetiae, déclara l'homme, un index en l'air comme s'il détenait la clé avec une phrase en pseudo latin.

- He ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, visiblement perplexes malgré leur admiration manifeste pour la personne de leur supérieur.

- C'est une femme. Et elle est sûrement très belle.

- Vous pouvez voir ça rien qu'en regardant les débris de verre ? fit l'une en le fixant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Comme si c'était possible… marmonna un deuxième homme, accroupi près des restes de la vitrine. Il faudrait peut-être commencer par relever les empreintes sur la batte et faire analyser le sang sur les débris non ? ajouta-t-il à voix haute pour le dénommé Akanishi.

- Bien vu, Kamenashi-kun, fit celui-ci, en sortant de sa poche de quoi se recoiffer et vérifier la blancheur éclatante de son sourire. Je le savais, mais je voulais voir si vous suiviez.

- Mais bien sûr… Et les petits poissons rouges jouent à un deux trois soleil… marmonna ledit Kamenashi, qui ne semblait pas porter l'intelligence de son supérieur en très haute estime, tout en récoltant le sang dans un sachet.

- En tout cas, je suis certain que c'était un homme, assez corpulent.

- Vous avez parlé d'une femme très belle il y a deux minutes, non ? releva l'une des deux femmes, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, en regardant sa collègue pour obtenir la confirmation.

- Impossible que j'ai dis ça, nia farouchement l'inspecteur Akanishi avec aplomb. Une femme n'aurait pas eu la force physique nécessaire pour manier cette lourde batte en métal un nombre suffisant de fois pour briser cette vitr…

Il s'interrompit, car l'une des deux, munie de ses gants, venait d'empoigner ladite batte et, avec des mouvements aussi fermes que souples, avait entreprit de prouver le contraire. Ce que l'inspecteur sembla parfaitement comprendre.

- Bon, Kamenashi-kun, je compte sur vous. Et sur ce, auf wiedersehn… comme disent les anglais !

Et sans laisser le temps à ses subordonnés de dire « mais quel nul ce mec » ou même « c'est de l'allemand pas de l'anglais, patate », il s'engouffra dans sa belle voiture et démarra en trombes.

Un peu plus tard, après que les personnes compétentes aient relevé les empreintes sur l'arme du crime, l'inspecteur alla trouver comme si de rien n'était leur expert en tout.

- So so so so… Alors, docteur, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce sang ?

L'interpellé, un étrange homme aux ongles vernis de noir, portant des vêtements noirs sous sa blouse blanche et répondant au nom de Tanaka Koki, se retourna et fixa son interlocuteur.

- Bonjour, inspecteur, fit l'homme. Et bien l'ordinateur est en train d'essayer d'identifier le possesseur de l'adn contenu dans ce sang en le comparant au fichier des criminels.

- Et ?

- Pour le moment, il n'a rien trouvé, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, l'ordinateur un peu trop sophistiqué pour un simple poste de police (d'ailleurs, quand on y pensait, pourquoi un simple poste de police avait-il à son service un pareil expert ?), émit un signal sonore, indiquant que la recherche était terminée et les empreintes du coupable, ainsi qu'une photo s'affichèrent à côté de la branche d'adn.

- Murakami Shingo, lut Akanishi juste en dessous, arrêté en 1997 pour dégradation de la voie publique.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un casier presque vierge. A se demander pourquoi ce type qui avait jamais rien fait d'autre qu'une connerie d'ado, pète soudain un plomb et dévalise une bijouterie.

- Peu importe. Merci, doc, fit Akanishi, avant de sortir comme il était entré.

Les sirènes de police retentirent, faisant sursauter Shingo et Ruyhei qui s'étaient assoupis dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent et les mêmes mots franchirent leurs lèvres au même moment.

- Ils viennent pour moi !

- Ils viennent pour toi ?

- MURAKAMI SHINGO ! TU ES CERNE ! fit la voix de l'inspecteur Akanishi dans le mégaphone. RENDS-TOI !

L'interpellé regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut trois voitures de police, plus une Mercédès blanche. Tout ça pour lui ? Et comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé et identifié, puisqu'il n'y avait personne sur les l… Merde, la batte, ils l'avaient abandonnée sur place, dans leur hâte à fuir… Ils faisaient vraiment de piètres cambrioleurs.

- DESCENDS ! OU C'EST MOI QUI TE FAIS DESCENDRE ! continua Akanishi depuis l'extérieur.

Le cerveau de Murakami fonctionnait à toute vitesse et soudain, il sut quoi faire. Il regarda son compagnon avec tout l'amour du monde et déclara :

- Ils ne savent pas que tu étais avec moi. Pars, Ryu. Enfuis-toi.

- Non, je peux pas t'abandonner…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Ryu. Va-t-en !

- Shin…

- VA-T-EN !

Le regard du plus jeune se posa une dernière fois sur son amant, espérant le faire changer d'avis, le convaincre de ne pas se sacrifier pour eux deux, mais l'aîné était entêté et, visiblement, sa décision était prise.

- Je t'aime, Shin… Souviens-toi toujours de ça… murmura-t-il. On se reverra. Tu pourriras pas longtemps en taule, je te le jure.

Sur ces mots, Maruyama quitta l'appartement aussi calmement et normalement que possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et donner l'illusion qu'il arrivait d'un autre étage. Il ne réagit pas, lorsque la police enfonça la porte de leur petit nid. Il resta stoïque lorsque les policiers passèrent près de lui en traînant après eux son compagnon menotté. Il le devait au courage et à l'abnégation de son aîné, qui prenait sur lui seul ce qu'ils avaient fait à deux. Il resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que les voitures de patrouille et la Mercédès aient toutes disparu de sa vue. Vue qui se brouilla et il tomba à genoux. Leur couple était condamné par sa faute.

8 mai 2009

- Murakami, t'as de la visite, fit un gardien en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Quatre mois, quinze jours et six heures. C'était la durée depuis laquelle Murakami Shingo était emprisonné, sans avoir reçu la moindre visite ni la moindre marque de soutien de celui qui était sensé l'aimer à la folie. Il avait passé des semaines à réfléchir pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était pourtant Ryu qui, au moment de fuir, lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait et l'aiderait. Même s'il mûrissait une façon quelconque de le faire, Shingo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bien-aimé ne lui avait pas au moins donné signe de vie. Mais c'était enfin lui. Ca ne pouvait être que lui enfin. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait s'inquiéter de lui. Il allait enfin recevoir les explications sur ce silence qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

L'espoir chevillé au cœur et à l'âme, le prisonnier suivit le gardien Kimura à travers les couloirs aux murs d'un blanc défraîchi, passa les quatre grilles verrouillées avec lui et entra seul dans le parloir. Assis derrière la vitre, se trouvait son bien-aimé Ryu et il le trouva si beau, qu'il en reçut un coup au cœur.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, en prenant place de son côté, face à lui.

- Ca va, je me plains pas. Et toi ça va ?

- Ca irait mieux si j'étais dehors.

- Comment t'es arrivé là d'ailleurs ?

- He ?

Stupéfait par la question, le plus âgé cligna des yeux et fixa son fiancé, cherchant sur son visage un indice qui lui prouverait qu'il plaisantait. Mais il n'y décela rien. Il lui sembla même y lire une curiosité sincère, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent ce fameux soir, comme si lui, Shingo, avait fait ça seul et de lui-même. Mais non, c'était impossible, il devait jouer la comédie pour les gardiens, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait tout oublié. N'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?

- Tu… sais bien pourquoi je suis là, Ryu… D'ailleurs tu devais m'aider à sortir… C'est la dernière chose que tu m'aie promise…

- Quand ça ? On s'est pas vus depuis des mois, j'ai cru que t'étais parti à l'étranger ou un truc du genre sans m'en parler et d'ailleurs j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais juste largué. Ca m'a fait un choc quand j'ai appris qu'en fait t'étais en taule. T'as fais quoi comme connerie ?

- He ? Tu plaisante là ?

- Ben nan. Et franchement ça m'étonne de toi, Shin. T'es pourtant pas le genre de mec à péter un câble.

Le plus âgé fixa son cadet, ébahi. Apparemment, il ne jouait pas la comédie, il avait vraiment oublié tout ce qui concernait cette fameuse nuit. Murakami ne saisissait pas comment c'était possible, mais ce qu'il comprenait facilement, c'était que si personne d'extérieur ne l'aidait (et il n'avait plus de famille), il était condamné à purger ses quatre ans de prison. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait de plus en plus perdre Maruyama, car si quatre mois lui avaient fait oublier cette soirée, quatre ans lui feraient certainement oublier ce qu'il y avait entre eux depuis si longtemps. Et il ne le voulait pas. A aucun prix.

- Il faut que tu m'aide, Ryu… Je vais faire appel, mais il faut que tu me trouve un bon avocat. J'ai pris sur moi pour tout ça avec plaisir, mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

- Tout ça ? Tout ça quoi ?

Ah oui forcément. S'il ne se souvenait pas… Shingo regarda son fiancé, puis prit une décision. Il ne lui rappellerait pas les faits. Il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi ni à cause de qui il était en prison à présent. Il porterait seul ce fardeau pour éviter à celui qu'il aimait de se sentir coupable. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était précisément la culpabilité et les souvenirs atroces de cette fameuse nuit, qui avaient affecté la mémoire de son compagnon, puisque ce dernier avait tout oublié. Il faisait donc ce choix par amour. Celui-ci ne devait rien savoir. Jamais. Lorsqu'il sortirait, il ferait comme si rien n'était arrivé, il enfouirait tous ces évènements au plus profond de sa mémoire, pour qu'ils n'en ressortent jamais. Pour repartir à zéro. En espérant que ce soit possible.

- Peu importe. Si notre histoire a encore autant d'importance pour toi qu'elle en a pour moi, aide-moi.

La sincérité contenue dans sa voix mit les larmes aux yeux de son cadet.

- Evidemment qu'elle en a ! Je vais te trouver le meilleur avocat que je peux, Shin. Tu vas sortir de là et on trouvera un moyen de se marier comme on voulait.

- Hai, acquiesça Murakami en s'efforçant de sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

- Heu… Je t'ai amené les biscuits que tu adore. J'aurais voulu t'emmener du gâteau mais c'est interdit.

- Je comprends. Merci, Ryu. Ne reste plus si longtemps sans venir me voir, ne. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me sens seul, sans toi.

- Murakami, c'est terminé, intervint alors son gardien.

- Hai, fit l'interpellé, avant de regarder de nouveau son fiancé. Je t'aime, Ryu.

- Moi aussi, Shin. Je reviens vite, juré.

- Hai.

Le prisonnier se leva et posa les mains sur la vitre de séparation, alors que son amant faisait de même exactement au même endroit de son côté. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser et se blottir dans ses bras, car ces contacts toujours tendres et doux lui manquaient infiniment, mais c'était impossible et il devait se contenter de cette parodie de contact. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, mais Ryuhei était déjà sorti.

20 novembre 2009

La salle était pleine de monde, comme si les gens allaient assister à un procès brûlant, comme s'ils allaient assister à l'audience du siècle, celle d'un tueur en série ou quelque chose du genre. Mais c'était seulement lui, Murakami Shingo, qui comparaissait ce jour-là, pour un simple cambriolage. Il fut amené au banc des prévenus par son gardien habituel, et son regard accrocha son avocat, le jeune maître Kato, le seul qui ait accepté de le défendre pour une somme dérisoire, juste parce qu'il sortait simplement de l'école. Il chercha ensuite son Ryu et l'aperçut au premier rang, lui faisant le signe de la victoire, comme si l'issue de cette audience ne faisait aucun doute pour lui.

Le juge entra et tout le monde se leva, puis se rassit et le procès en appel commença. Son avocat fit remarquer aux jurés la profession de son client et le fait qu'il a toujours été un employé sans histoire. Il insista longuement sur la quasi virginité de son casier judiciaire jusqu'à ce qu'il appela « cette crise de folie », tout en expliquant qu'un psychanalyste l'avait trouvé tout à fait saint d'esprit. Il insista également sur le comportement exemplaire de Murakami en prison, prenant le gardien Kimura à témoin. Après une demi heure, les jurés se retirèrent pour délibérer et le regard de Shingo croisa celui de Maruyama, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Visiblement, son fiancé ne doutait pas de l'issue de cette réflexion commune. Lui par contre se demandait si les arguments avancés par son jeune avocat auraient été assez convainquant. C'est donc plutôt inquiet et nerveux qu'il attendit le retour des six personnes, ce qui ne tarda heureusement pas trop. Le président du jury se tourna rapidement vers le président du tribunal et lui indiqua qu'après mûre réflexion, l'inculpé, bien qu'ayant réellement cambriolé la boutique, n'était pas un criminel dans l'âme, comme le prouvait son comportement depuis. L'acquittement fut donc prononcé, à la condition, toutefois, que Murakami suive une thérapie à sa sortie et qu'il fasse de travaux d'intérêt général. La séance fut levée sur ces mots et le désormais ex-prisonnier heureux, se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Tu vois, Shin, je t'avais dis que tout irait bien, murmura le plus jeune, avant de serrer son aîné contre lui.

Dans cette étreinte, Shingo oublia ces dix mois de détention, oublia sa tristesse, sa frustration, sa déception et se laissa couler dans le bonheur de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pensait pas avoir été à ce point en manque de contacts et pourtant…

Une dernière fois, l'aîné retourna à la maison d'arrêt, troquant l'horrible combinaison grise et les espadrilles assorties contre les vêtements qu'il portait ce fameux soir qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire même s'il l'enfouissait dans ses profondeurs. Il récupéra la chaîne et la médaille que son compagnon lui avait offertes en guise de bague de fiançailles, puis quitta la prison, laissant avec joie l'imposant portail vert se refermer derrière lui. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenait son magnifique Ryu, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et un sourire tout aussi joyeux éclaira les traits de l'ancien détenu, qui se précipita vers lui, avide de contacts. En un instant, leurs lèvres se joignirent et leurs langues se trouvèrent, entamant un ballet connu d'elles seules, à la fois tendre et passionné, puis ils se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois.

- Viens, Shin. Rentrons à la maison, fit Maruyama.

Le duo se dirigea donc vers le studio qu'ils louaient depuis maintenant six ans, dont ils avaient fait la décoration et qui, même si c'était loin d'être luxueux, était leur nid.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… dirent-ils en même temps.

Ce synchronisme déclencha de nouveaux sourires, avant que leurs bouches ne se joignent de nouveau pour s'embrasser encore. Les bras du plus âgé s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son cadet, qui posa son front contre le sien et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de secondes, avant que les lèvres du plus jeune ne dérivent sur la mâchoire et le cou de son aîné, qui pencha légèrement la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

- Je suis fiancé à un repris de justice, c'est excitant, murmura le plus jeune en glissant une main sous le t-shirt de Murakami pour caresser ses abdominaux du bout des doigts.

- Tu trouve ? murmura Shingo en soupirant de bien-être.

Au lieu de répondre, le plus grand des deux laissa ses mains remonter sur le buste du plus petit, jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il titilla doucement, jusqu'à les sentir durcir, déclenchant un léger gémissement.

- Tu es toujours aussi réactif… souffla Maruyama dans le cou de son compagnon.

- Parce que tu… mmmh… me connais par cœur et que tu… mmmh… es doué…

- Et aussi qu'on ne s'est pas touché depuis des mois… ajouta Ryuhei, avant de retourner l'embrasser voracement.

Sans cesser le baiser, il le fit reculer jusqu'à leur chambre et le fit basculer sur le lit. Les yeux dans les yeux, Shingo caressa doucement la joue de l'homme penché sur lui, puis la glissa dans ses cheveux soyeux. Ce n'était pas simplement de contacts physiques dont il avait été sevré, mais aussi d'amour, de tendresse. Plus que faire l'amour, ce dont il avait besoin était surtout de sentir que Ryuhei était là, avec lui, pour lui. Même si tout ce qui allait advenir à partir de maintenant serait basé sur une dissimulation.

- Shin ? Ca va pas ?

Ca, c'était tout Ryu. Il lisait en lui à livre ouvert. Et ça allait rendre franchement problématique le fait de lui cacher ce qu'il s'était juré de garder pour lui.

- Si si ça va, sourit le brun.

- T'es sûr ? T'étais tout pensif.

- Je t'assure que ça va. T'inquiète pas, ne.

- So…

- Si tu reprenais où tu en étais au lieu de te faire des films ?

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le plus jeune retira le t-shirt de son aîné, avant de se mettre à suçoter et mordiller ses tétons, le faisant de nouveau gémir, tandis que sa main descendait caresser son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

- Ryu…

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Shin… souffla le châtain tout contre sa peau.

- Et je suis tout à toi…

Ravi de ces mots, Maruyama s'empressa de finir de déshabiller Murakami et reprit le cours de ses caresses. L'aîné décida alors d'arrêter de réfléchir pour apprécier pleinement la première étreinte qu'ils partageaient depuis longtemps. La bouche de son compagnon descendit lentement le long de son torse, traçant sur sa peau des sillons brûlants, puis explora longuement son nombril, avant de descendre encore, approchant dangereusement de la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie. Un hoquet étranglé lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit sur son membre le souffle chaud de son cadet et un râle de quasi agonie lorsque les lèvres gourmandes se refermèrent sur lui, le happant peu à peu.

- Haaaaaaaan… Ryu, hayaku… Mmmmh… gémit-il en agrippant sa nuque.

Docilement, le plus jeune accéda à la requête de son compagnon et accentua la vitesse de ses va-et-vient sur son entrejambe en les ponctuant de coups de langue. Chaque effet qu'il donnait à ses mouvements provoquait une réaction immédiate disant assez bien dans quel état d'excitation se trouvait l'aîné. L'esprit de celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs vidé de toute préoccupation. Il ne pensait plus qu'au torrent de sensation que provoquait en lui son amant bien trop doué. Si doué, qu'il ne tarda pas à parvenir à ses fins et Murakami se libéra soudainement entre ses lèvres, dans un long gémissement qui le laissa haletant.

La semence de son partenaire avalée, Ryuhei l'embrassa tendrement et se déshabilla à son tour, laissant apparaitre l'étendue de son désir, puis l'embrassa de nouveau et porta une main à sa bouche. Sans lâcher son compagnon du regard, Shingo happa ses doigts un à un, les suçotant avec gourmandise, passant la langue entre eux, puis les relâcha et attendit. Le plus jeune reprit sa main, puis, tout en caressant de nouveau son bas-ventre, glissa un doigt en lui. L'intrusion fit grimacer le brun, en abstinence depuis longtemps et dont le corps s'était déshabitué, mais il ne broncha pas. L'embrassant, le cadet introduisit un second, puis un troisième doigt, s'immobilisant lorsqu'il constata que son fiancé s'était totalement crispé bien qu'aucune plainte de douleur ne lui ait échappé.

- Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui… Mais c'est logique après… tout ce temps… Continue… articula difficilement Murakami.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hai…

Le plus jeune était tenté d'arrêter malgré tout, car il détestait voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait, mais son fiancé savait mieux que lui ce qu'il pouvait endurer ou non, aussi commença-t-il à remuer un peu sa main, afin d'essayer de le réhabituer peu à peu. Au bout d'un assez long moment, des gémissements se firent entendre, signe que le plus âgé s'était suffisamment détendu pour commencer à ressentir du plaisir.

- Shin… Je peux ? demanda alors Ryuhei, au supplice.

- Ha… Hai… souffla l'interpellé.

Alors, avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse dont il était capable, il entra en lui en gémissant. Il était si étroit… Comme les premières fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, tant d'années auparavant. Il aurait voulu commencer tout de suite, mais il voulait attendre le signal de son fiancé. Fiancé qui s'était totalement crispé à l'intrusion et luttait très visiblement contre la douleur qui l'enveloppait comme un voile.

- Shin… Tu as trop mal… Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête…

- N… Non… Il faut que… je me… réhabitue… Si on… Si on arrête maintenant… ça reviendra… au même la… prochaine fois…

Chaque mot prononcé semblait lui coûter, au vu des expirations sonores qu'il produisait entre chaque et cette volonté de poursuivre malgré tout aida Maruyama à se contenir. Il l'aimait trop pour prendre le risque de le blesser davantage. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini, il sentit son partenaire remuer légèrement le bassin et comprit qu'il pouvait bouger s'il faisait attention. Avec précaution, il donna donc un coup de reins lent, pour juger la réaction de Shingo, qui poussa simplement un gémissement.

- Ryu… bouge… onegai…

N'attendant que cette autorisation, le plus jeune prit appui sur ses avant-bras et donna plusieurs coups de reins modérés, qui les firent gémir tous les deux.

- Han ! J'avais oublié combien c'était bon !

- Han… Ryu… motto…

La vitesse et la force des coups de bassin s'accentua, sans pourtant qu'ils ne deviennent brusques. Le but n'était pas la bestialité mais l'amour retrouvé et Ryuhei semblait y parvenir à merveille s'il en jugeait par les réactions de son aîné. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, le plus âgé se libéra pour la seconde fois et, vaincu par le resserrement de la chair de son fiancé autour de lui, Maruyama le rejoignit dans la jouissance. Epuisé, il se laissa doucement retomber sur lui et glissa les bras autour de sa taille en fermant les yeux. Haletant lui aussi, Shingo l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Tu es pas… allé voir ailleurs… pendant mon… « absence »… on dirait… souffla-t-il.

- Bien sûr… que non… Je t'aime… pourquoi… j'aurais fais ça…

- Des fois, les… besoins physiques…

- Non. Je me suis… débrouillé tout seul.

- So ka…

Le silence retomba et avec lui, le sommeil vint, recouvrant le couple enlacé.

Ce fut l'aîné qui se réveilla en premier quelques heures plus tard et observa son cadet toujours endormi d'un air attendri. Il l'aimait tant… que faire repartir leur relation sur l'omission qu'il avait décidée lui pesait déjà. Il avait l'impression de lui mentir et détestait ça. Mais il détestait plus encore l'idée de voir son Ryu rongé par la culpabilité. Pour éviter de voir ça, il était prêt à tout.

Ledit Ryu, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, comme si un sixième sens lui avait appris que son fiancé ne dormait plus. Son regard encore embué de sommeil se posa sur le visage pensif de son compagnon et il s'inquiéta de nouveau.

- T'as encore l'air pensif, Shin. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'inquiète pour le mariage ?

- Mais non, je sais qu'on y arrivera un jour.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- C'est un secret, répondit Murakami en souriant, avant de l'embrasser. Mon secret.

FIN

12


End file.
